In many applications it is desirable to suspend electrical appliances above the floor. For example, ceiling fans and lights are often mounted in ceilings. Similarly, speakers and other electrical power consuming appliances may be mounted in a building and supported by some other support structure than a floor. Occasionally, the mounting means for supporting these appliances such as brackets, J-hooks, screws and bolts or whatever mounting means is used to secure the appliances may fail.
Should the support means fail, to avoid the undesirable effects of the appliance falling, a secondary support means may be incorporated into the appliance. If the primary means of support fails, the second support means may engage and support the appliance before it falls all the way to the ground. Further, some government regulations agencies, and standard setting originations may require certain classes of appliances to have a secondary support.
In some instances, the primary support means may fail, and the appliance may be supported by the secondary support means, yet, still receive power and continue to operate. For example, lights, speakers, ceiling fans may continue to operate despite the fact that the primary support means has failed and are now being supported by a secondary support means. In many instances, it may be desirable to have the electrical appliance no longer operate when it is being supported by the secondary support means. The fact that the appliance has stopped may alert appliance users or maintenance personal that the appliance is in need of service.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus that provides a secondary support means for an electric power consuming appliance and an electric power cut off rendering the appliance inoperable when a primary support means fails and the appliance is being supported by the secondary support means.